Trapped
by russianwinter013
Summary: Trapped in an Energon mine after a cave in, Arcee is hunted by Breakdown and Deathstrike. To make matters worse, Deathstrike has not refueled in weeks and is clinging to the edge of the little sanity that remains. She knows that Breakdown will not stop his partner from ripping her apart. So she can't help but wonder if she'll stay alive long enough for her team to rescue her.


**Hi! Here is my new short story,** ** _Trapped!_**

 **Title:** Trapped.

 **Rating: M.**

 **Genre: Horror, Romance**

 **Summary:** _Trapped in an Energon mine after a cave-in, Arcee is hunted by Breakdown and Deathstrike. Out of fuel and energy, she can only hope to survive while the two Decepticon hunters move closer to her hiding place. To make matters worse, Deathstrike has not refueled in weeks and is clinging to the edge of the little sanity that remains. She knows that Breakdown will not stop his partner from tearing her apart, so she has to wonder...will she be able to stay alive long enough for her team to come and rescue her?_

 **Characters:** _Deathstrike, Breakdown, Arcee_

 **Pairings:** _Implied Deathstrike/Breakdown._

 **Warnings:** _Graphic violence, torture, sadism, masochism, and insanity._

 **Author Notes:** _I have started posting other things on Archive of Our Own, under the same username I use here on FF. There isn't really anything different there, though. I would recommend taking a look at what's there, anyway. Some of the stories are edited, basically improved versions of the ones on here. Also, the chapters for this story will be relatively short, or shorter than what I usually write and what you all are used to._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Arcee woke with a groan, her head throbbing in pain and optics glitching as they were bombarded with light. Something warm and wet was making its way down the back of her neck, and she raised a servo to swipe at it. In the dim and dusty light, she could make out the faint blue glow of Energon.

Great. She was stuck in a cave and bleeding from a head wound that could be worse than it seemed to be if her horrible headache was any indication.

Wincing as she forced herself to sit up, she took in her surroundings with a brush of her electromagnetic sensory field and a flare of her senses. She was in the once open area she had been in before the collapse, only now there was a much more abundant supply of rock collected around her. Dust and grit clung to her once radiant blue armor, and she could feel the grinding of her mechanical respiratory systems as she struggled to vent cool air through her overheated body.

Arcee vented heavily, leaning against a pile of rocks near her. She had to find a way out of here. Sure, she did have her blasters, but what good would they do? The last time she had been stuck in a cave like this, the only thing that had brought it down - aside from natural phenomena, of course - was the fusion cannon of a certain warlord. And she definitely did not have one of those, and her blasters would not be able to rise up to that level of immense power.

Oh, well. There were other ways of getting out.

She just had to think of them.

* * *

A deafening crash tore through the thick and dirt-covered silence.

A golden light pierced the shadows, and then a grunt sounded. With a great heave, a large hand appeared and pushed off the huge rock slab that had been pinning him to the ground.

Manifolds flaring to release the dust and dirt that clung to them, the bruiser turned and helped another mech out of the hole they had been trapped in. Out of the shadows, a tall and lean mech with matte black armor and slanted crimson and black optics appeared. His mouthplates were pulled back to expose long and pointed dentia, and faint tremors visibly shook his frame.

The navy blue mech approached the other as he rocked precariously. "Deathstrike. Are you okay?"

The matte black mech shuddered, wings twitching. "Give me a...moment. The crash knocked my sensory network offline."

Breakdown nodded, turning slightly to take in their surroundings. Starscream had said nothing about the stability of the cave, most likely to trap them in it and deem them an "unfortunate accident" to be back at ease around Megatron. The Seeker would probably make up some story that deemed him as the hero who could not find a way to find Breakdown and Deathstrike. Ever since the duo had returned with extracted Energon and an unconscious Autobot scout, Megatron had favored them over the irascible Seeker, deeming them capable of executing his demands without failure.

He muttered beneath his ventilations as his partner wavered on his pedes, venting heavily as his electromagnetic field rippled and flared with a sudden and nearly overpowering maelstrom of emotions. The former Wrecker steadied the slim black mech, optics narrowing in concern as he felt more than heard the assassin's ventilations hitch and rasp and his core temperature rise enough to be noticeable.

With a faint rush of air from his spread manifolds, Breakdown ran a comforting servo against the wingtips of the leaner mech; it was a technique he used to calm the Seeker down whenever he gave in to the beast or was agitated enough that it put a strain on his health. "Just calm down and relax, Deathstrike, okay? There is nothing here that will bother either of us." His powerful engine rumbled deeply, sending a shudder through both mechs. "I'm here, and you're alright. That's all that matters."

Deathstrike growled softly, shuttering his optics as his dark chassis pressed against that of the other. His vents heaved and rasped, expelling heated air from his frame. "I am fine, Breakdown. Just...let me rest."

The former Wrecker narrowed his golden glare. "Do I look like a fool? If I do that, you'll go into stasis. You know I don't want that, and you shouldn't either." The former Wrecker put a large servo on his partner's shoulder panels, stepping back to examine the other mech. "Were you injured in the cave-in?"

"It only took out my sensory network, so I cannot feel you right now." Deathstrike grimaced and flared his wings, pulling them away from the blue mech's touch as he went to check them for injuries. "I cannot feel that either."

With a flare of his navy armor, the bulkier mech wrapped a thick arm around the matte black mech's waist, pulling him into a nigh inescapable embrace. "Well, then. We'll just have to wait for the right time, won't we?"

"It seems to be that way." The Seeker turned and leaned against the rock, sinking down so he sat with his back against the slick wall at an angle that would not irritate his wings. His optics were narrow slits, taking in all of their surroundings. "It will take a moment for the entirety of my systems to fully reboot themselves, so I am going to have to be dependent on you for anything that requires the senses."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Breakdown began to pace the makeshift room, searching for a weakness in the thick rock around them.

"Hmph. Maybe it is." Letting out a deep vent, Deathstrike rested his helm against the wall. "Keep searching for a way out. I am not much use to you while we are trapped here and while my fields reboot."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Smirking at the protesting snarl the assassin gave, Breakdown shook his helm and chuckled. "Fine, fine. No need to get your struts in a twist. I'm working."

* * *

Arcee trailed a hand over the damp rock, the pointed tips of her digits scraping against the material and sending a shudder down her arm.

She groaned as she noticed the scarred rock column that she had already passed. Running her servos over her faceplate, she vented heavily and banged her helm against the wall nearest to her.

 _This is getting me nowhere,_ she thought vehemently as she flared her armor to get rid of the most recent layer of dust that had settled over it.

Her sensors spiked and flared as the faint rumble of two deep voices met her audios.

Servo transforming into her blaster, she slowly and noiselessly made her way towards the noise, electromagnetic field drawn tight around her chassis.

The voices became louder and louder as she neared an open clearing that was blocked by a pile of rocks that was large but small enough for her to maneuver around. Taking careful steps, she approached the opening made in a space between a few rocks and peered in.

Two mechs were there. One was sitting with his side braced against the wall beside him, and the other was pacing the clearing with a handheld scanner in his large servo.

"There's nothing here. I can't find anything at all." The mech that was pacing had a deep, grating voice, and the femme warrior could see that he had scarred and thick navy blue armor.

There was a rough, hacking cough, and the other mech shifted with a scrape of his armor over the rock. "The mineral composition causes interference down here. Even a youngling would know that."

"I love how you say that as if you were serious." The large mech turned enough so Arcee could see his face, and she scowled and ducked down.

It was Breakdown and Deathstrike.

She was trapped with _Deathstrike and Breakdown,_ who were two of the craziest Decepticons she knew.

The thing that irritated her beyond no means was that they were both strong enough to break out of this horrid place. If they saw her, though, they would no doubt attempt to kill her. Breakdown definitely despised her, and Deathstrike held grudges for as long as he could bare his fangs.

Her attention was drawn back to the clearing when a sudden and vicious snarl came from inside, the same one that constantly sent chills down her spinal components even when she tried to stop it.

Deathstrike was shuddering violently, his wings raised high above him and his servos wrapped around his torso. Immediately, his partner was at his side, holding him in an embrace against his chassis.

"It's okay, Deathstrike. Calm down and listen to my voice." The former Wrecker ran a comforting servo over the Seeker's secondary set of wings.

Arcee's scowl deepened and she narrowed her optics. Of course there was something between the two. They probably spent each night fragging each other's processors out, like all supposed Decepticon lovers did. It wouldn't have lasted long with any other pair, but there was something different about the two of them when they were together. They worked extremely well, like a top of the line assembly line, and even reminded her of the relationships she had seen in the old days.

Forcing herself out of her wandering thoughts, Arcee turned back just in time to see the two mechs lose themselves in a brief but deep kiss, their optics shuttering as they seemed to devour each other. Her upper mouthplate curling in disgust, she watched as the kissing escalated to erotic groping and grinding and heavy moaning.

But then the assassin snarled and pushed the larger mech away, snapping at him as he made to move closer. "You are supposed to be searching for a way out, Breakdown. Stop worrying about me." Intaking violently all of a sudden, the matte black mech shuddered and bared his dentia in a pained grimace.

Breakdown turned to face his partner, tawny optics burning with concern. "Deathstrike. What is it?"

A deep snarl rumbled deep within the dark mech's chassis as he shivered and shook his helm, rising slowly from his seat with a groan. "There is someone out there."

Arcee cursed and pressed against the rock, dampening her electromagnetic field and stalling her vents.

"What?" She could hear the thick disbelief in the warrior's voice as the dull thuds revealed that he was pacing the clearing once again. "Our scanners said no one was here except for us when we arrived here, and we checked them multiple times."

"I am sure, Breakdown." There was a faint scrape as the Seeker prowled the area, his engines rumbling in his hunt. "I can smell them."

It became eerily silent as the former Wrecker did not respond, and with a soft vent, Arcee kept low to the ground as she backed away from the blocked entryway.

Suddenly there was a deafening crash, and the femme warrior cried out as the rock wall to her left exploded in a storm of debris. Processor swimming and optics glitching, Arcee forced herself to look up.

Breakdown stood over her, his servo transformed into his signature hammer. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Beside him, Deathstrike was looming, fanged dentia bared and wings fanning the air in slow and deliberate movements. The damp warmth on the back of her helm made itself present once again, and Arcee knew that the demented Seeker could smell it.

Deathstrike groaned suddenly, crimson optics burning as his talons twitched and his engines growled. Breakdown glanced back at him, optics flashing with concern before he noticed the faint blue glow the femme's Energon, and a dark grin spread across his faceplates as he turned to look back down at the Autobot.

"Deathstrike. You know what to do."

Moving in a flash, the Seeker had the femme pinned to the nearest wall, his large talons digging deep into her armor. Wincing, she tried to kick out and retaliate, but with one dangerously close snap of the assassin's venomous fangs she ceased her struggling and took up to glaring.

Deathstrike stared down at her, crimson optics dangerously bright as an almost overpowering heat radiated off of him. Internally, Arcee knew that she would not be able to force the assassin off of her, and she knew that the heat he was emanating was a sign that he was oh so close from tearing her to pieces.

She flinched ever so slightly as the Seeker's fangs lengthened and she felt the razor points brush over the wiring of her neck. But before the mech could strike, he pulled back suddenly with a dangerous glint in his optics.

"Deathstrike?" Breakdown stepped forward, optics narrow. "What is it?"

"An idea came to mind, Breakdown." The assassin stared intently at the restrained Autobot, running his glossa over his fangs and mouthplates.

The navy blue mech nodded, his grin reappearing. "I see." Switching places with his lover, the large mech was pressing his considerable weight into the femme, making her wince but not stop her glaring.

"My mate and I have decided to give you a chance to live, little femme." Armor rippling, the former Wrecker leaned close, so close that his mouthplates were brushing against her audio receptor. "We are the hunters, and you are the prey."

Relieving her of his bulk suddenly, Breakdown grinned down at her, wrapping a servo around Deathstrike's waist and pulled the mech close. The Seeker was still staring at her, a feral hunger and blackened determination burning deep within his black and crimson optics.

Breakdown continued on, his grin becoming as feral as his lover's glare.

"We'll give you a ten-minute head start. And then we come for you."

Running a servo over his partner's wings—an action that drew out a long groan from the black mech—Breakdown tapped his unoccupied servo against the thick rock.

"And trust me...you won't like what we have in store for you."

* * *

 **Charizgrovsion wanted this if I am correct. Hope you liked, and I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Oh, and this may be updated in a bit (as in edited a bit more.) Be sure to check this out later. R &R,pleaze.**


End file.
